Faleen
|Base ID = }} Faleen is a Redguard warrior residing at Understone Keep in Markarth, where she serves as the housecarl to Jarl Igmund. Background As Igmund's Housecarl, she keeps a close lookout for his safety, and will verbally accost the player when they first approach the Jarl's throne, wanting to know why they are there. According to Yngvar the Singer, Faleen has a "soft spot" for poetry. She is also the object of affection for Calcelmo. Interactions The Book of Love To earn the Goddess of Love's favor, Dinya Balu sends the Dragonborn to help spread love across the land, Faleen and Calcelmo being one of the three couples that need help. Civil War If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War or trades Markarth for Riften during "Season Unending," Faleen will be exiled to the Blue Palace in Solitude along with Jarl Igmund and the other Imperial supporters. Dialogue "You. Who are you to approach the Jarl of Markarth?" :I'm a traveler, I have questions. :I'm looking for work. :I was looking to purchase a house in Markarth. :"Very well, you may approach the Mournful Throne, but watch your words." Quotes *''"As his housecarl, Igmund's security is my chief concern."'' *''"Igmund's father was killed by Forsworn. I won't rest until they've paid with their blood."'' *''"Raerek is far too cautious, but I'll agree with him on any measure that keeps this city safe."'' *''"You have something to say, dog? Something on your mind?"'' — When exiled *''"Igmund is alive, and I'll keep it that way, Jarl or not."'' — When exiled *''"You lay one finger on Igmund, and I'll end you, Stormcloak."'' — When exiled Conversations The Sliver-Bloods Raerek "Igmund, we need to talk about the Silver-Blood family." Igmund "What about them? They seem loyal enough." Raerek "Loyal? Thongvor supports Ulfric and his Stormcloaks! We should imprison the entire family as a precaution." Faleen "I second that, Igmund. Who knows what that family will do for power? They could be working with the Forsworn for all we know." Igmund "Enough! We can't imprison the very people who own the jail we would be throwing them into. The Silver-Bloods are to be left alone, am I clear?" Raerek "Yes, my Jarl." Faleen "Yes, my Jarl." Protecting trade Raerek "My Jarl, we need to discuss Markarth's collapsing trade with the other Holds." Igmund "Of course there's a collapse in trade. The Stormcloaks stalk every road and the Forsworn attack every caravan." Faleen "No to mention the rebels completely control Windhelm and all of Eastmarch hold." Igmund "Why do you pester me with battles we can't win? I need my steward to plan for victory, not nag me with every ill account." Raerek "Forgive me for worrying about the future of Markarth. The lifeblood of the city is gold, Igmund, and it doesn't stop beating because there's a war on." Igmund "Very well. I'll send the request for additional Legionaries to protect trade to the other Imperial holds. Hopefully, Solitude can spare more men." The Forsworn Menace Igmund: "Raerek, how is The Reach faring against this Forsworn menace?" Raerek: "Things are bad, Igmund. Our forces are barely able to keep the Forsworn in check. Merchants are reporting the loss of more of their shipments." Igmund: "This is why I say we take the fight to them. Gather the Legion and drive those blasted beasts out of the Reach for good." Faleen: "And what do Legion soldiers know about the hills the Reach? And the caves that make up those hills? The Forsworn can hide and ambush every assault." Raerek: "The safety of the city and our settlements must be our only concern, Igmund. The rest of the Reach is on its own." Igmund: "Cowards, the both of you. My father would not sit idly back and wait while evil men take over his lands. We're done discussing this for now." Trivia *Faleen is one of four Housecarls who are not Nords, the other being Rayya, who is also a Redguard and Housecarl to the Thane of Falkreath Hold; the third being Irileth, the Dunmer Housecarl to Balgruuf the Greater. The fourth is Teeba-Ei who becomes the Housecarl to Sorli the Builder if she becomes Jarl of Hjaalmarch during the Civil War. *Faleen also served as Housecarl to Igmund's father Hrolfdir. When the Forsworn Uprising occurred, she managed to escape Markarth with the gravely-wounded Igmund, but she was unable to prevent Hrolfdir's murder at Forsworn hands. As such, she is almost paranoid about Igmund's safety and nurses a burning hatred for the Forsworn. *During "The Book of Love," Calcelmo says that Faleen is as "volatile as a sabre cat," though he still loves her in spite of this. Appearances * de:Faleen pl:Faleen ru:Фалин uk:Фалін Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Housecarls